Ikigai
by Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel
Summary: There are times that we choose to live our lives to the fullest like the world is ending. Unfortunately for her, the world truly is ending. (Zombie Apocalypse fic.)
1. Chapter 1

**IKIGAI**

 _The reason for being;_

 _The thing that gets you up in the morning_

* * *

"Osaka has passed the initial defense." A man in his military uniform responded. He looked like he and his dog had worked for a month or more without rest. His wild brunette hair appeared as he took off his helmet and placed it between his hip and arm. He reported to the small group of scientists no more than six in the room.

"What about Kobe?" An anxious woman asked. Her short hair reached the middle of her neck and bright green eyes looked tired and red. She bit her lower plump lip in anticipation as all eyes were on her for a second. She inwardly prayed, _I pray Okaa-san and Otou-san are safe_.

"I'm sorry Sak. I can't say for sure." Was the soldier's reply and his sharp brunette eyes slowly softening. The doctor felt her heart dropped but there was a hand placed on her shoulder that caught her attention. Another soldier of the group assigned to protect the team of scientist.

"Don't worry Dr. Haruno, my little brother is working hard over there." Their Captain, Uchiha Itachi as embroidered on his uniform assured. Probably the most good-looking man, Dr. Haruno had seen in her entire life. His hair tied low on the back, white alabaster skin that contrasted against the darkness of his locks and abyss of his eyes. Giving a small soft smile at the petite pinkette who they had mistaken as a nurse before because she barely passed five feet in height. In return she gave a small smile, trying to be optimistic inside when she's worrying so bad,

"You always talk about your brother," she sighed taking a seat on the stool of her working station, "I want to meet him someday, Itachi-san."

"You probably will." Was his reply as he playfully saluted and resumed to his post.

The ten to fifteenth floor of the 15-story building was in ruins, only allowing the groups of the military and scientist to occupy the remaining floors and basement. Ever since the _epidemic_ , everything was not the same. There were barely businesses operating, barely or none they were not sure. Probably in Tokyo, there are few. The said city passed the quarantine and already made tall steel walls that protected the city. Yokohama, however yet to. But they are close, or they believe, to complete safety.

* * *

"Fucking shit." A low swear hissed. Said man continued to fire at the three approaching zombies. His blonde hair hidden by his helmet, his camouflage uniform blotched with blood that wasn't his. Embroidered in his uniform was Lt. Namikaze Naruto. He gritted his teeth and fired another bullet to the head of the zombie man who was trying to get a hold of him. "Teme, how much longer?"

"They're safe now." A man answered who wore the same uniform as his. As if on cue the man jumped out from a vent above carrying a small girl of six years, his hand on the back of the little girl's neck, protecting them if they ever have a bad fall.

"Took you long." The blonde replied before releasing a breath of relief as he helped his comrade with the kid.

"They hid well." Came the reply of his comrade, captain. An inch or two taller than his lieutenant his midnight blue hair tucked under his helmet, his eyes onyx and restless since the epidemic and his skin was alabaster white. Strewn on his camouflage uniform was his name, Capt. Uchiha Sasuke. Four more children, three boys and a girl, peaked over the vent as they waited to be carried by the soldier. "Kids, I need you to jump over, Okay?"

They were responded with looks of indifference and " _no_ ". The Captain sighed at the remaining survivors of the mall. They were here for a week now, in and out, searching and killing the infected. So definitely, they were the epitome of _tired_.

"I need you to be brave so you won't end up like the zombies." Still no response. It was Naruto who spoke now as he took of his helmet and handing it over to the kids, "It will make you brave like us! Your parents are probably waiting outside and they are worried." He stretched out his arm like what his Captain did,

"We'll save you from the man-eating monsters, Okay?" Sasuke handed his own helmet now. The kids faces lit up and it was a good sign for them. The girl went first, her chubby cheeks flushed as she was caught by the Captain. Sasuke then gave her a small smile and handed back the helmet to the others. Naruto had to laugh for that later, even young girls go nuts for him. _He's not even good-looking as me_. He, then, caught the black-haired boy and ruffled his hair giving him a small laugh before he whispered, "Stay close kid."

* * *

 _Two months later_

"You're a newbie, aren't you?" He asked painstakingly to the soldier who has no plan to let him inside the building to see his older brother, stationed inside who knows where. He was wearing civilian clothes, black jeans and Chuck Taylors. His navy green v-neck shirt had a black leather jacket over it. He looked incredibly handsome when Sakura saw him in his predicament when she went out for a bit to buy coffee for the team. His midnight blue locks spiked at the back, gravity-defying yet looked so soft. He had sharp facial features: slanted dark eyes, the ones you get lost into, aristocratic nose and thin pale lips.

Boldly, she never knew where it came from, she approached the new soldier, who had just joined in guarding the research and development team a week ago. She thought of her clothes that moment: white slip-ons, navy blue jeans, green turtle-neck quarter sleeves then her coat. With a take-out bag in her hand and her coffee on the other, she smiled. Her green eyes, though sleepless, twinkled, "Genma-san, he's with me."

Sasuke stared at the petite woman beside him. _Pink_. She looked otherworldly, ethereal, like a nymph or fairy. Her bright green eyes was the brightest shade he had ever seen in his life, rivaling the green fields of the country-side. Her short pastel pink hair, a bit messy caught his attention. It was the first time he saw that kind of shade. He can feel the softness without him touching it.

"Um..." Genma gave way to the door, "As you say so, Doctor."

"It's Sakura." She gave a small smile, "Do I have to remind you everyday?" For the first time he was awestruck with someone else's smile as he watched her come inside. Her eyes found his and gave him a small nod, a gesture for him to follow.

"Sorry, security's tight." She said as he caught up to her. But he was silent and it's not like she's expecting a stranger to be chatty to her. For a minute they were walking she started again, "A little thanks will suffice you know."

His dark eyes wandered to her and he caught up the muttered words, "Arrogant."

"I didn't ask you to. I could've called my brother anyway, Blossom." He teased back and watched the pale cheeks of the woman beside him slowly turn red.

"W-What did you call me? Who's your brother anyway?"She refused to meet his eyes or even look at him. She probably felt the hotness on her cheeks and they all know how red she can get. They stopped in front of the elevator, and the pinkette doctor pressed the 'Up' button, using an elbow before coming inside and the mysterious, devilishly handsome young man followed.

"Uchiha Itachi." Her mouth parted a bit before turning into a smile.

"So, you're the younger brother I've always been hearing about." She replied, "Oh, please press 5, you'll be stuck with me for a while." And he didn't know why he trusted her easily when she said those words and pressed the floor number she said. He then, texted his brother to meet him at the elevator of the 6th floor.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself, voice sounded like soft bells in his ears. _Just what the fuck is wrong with me_ he thought to himself. For the first time, he felt comfortable with a female of first-time meeting and he liked it.

"I'm Sasuke." He replied with a small smirk on his thin lips that made Sakura's heart flutter at the sight. The elevator door opened and he stepped outside first, "I guess I'll be seeing you often, Blossom." His smirk widened when the pinkette was rendered speechless and a bit flushed.

Itachi was confused when he found them like that. His little brother actually paying attention to a _woman_ and the said woman, who wore her heart on her sleeve, painted with different emotions on her face.

"Stop that." She said with an annoyed expression Sasuke found cute. _Cute didn't even exist in my vocabulary until today_.

"So.." Itachi cleared his throat, "You acquainted yourselves." He gave a small laugh at the two.

"I'll leave you two." Sakura said and giving a small bow, "They're probably waiting for their coffee." With that she walked away with a small smile.

"See you around, Blossom." Sasuke bid her and she blushed again, thanking herself that she turned around but made no reply as she just walked fast heading to her colleagues.

* * *

Review, Follow and Favorite please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**IKIGAI**

The reason for being;

The thing that gets you up in the morning

* * *

"So, have you heard from your parents?" Her best friend asked, her pale blue eyes hesitant and worried so as her soft platinum locks were messy. She placed her jasmine tea on Sakura's small table. They were in the pinkette's used to be office when things were normal back then. They were studying some hours ago about cell regeneration, viruses and stuffs.

Her jade eyes found the open book by her side, looking at it with no interest. "No." She sighed and took another sip of her black coffee, "Let's just focus, Ino. I'll ask Itachi's brother," Another sigh as she scan another book from Ino's right, something about Neurology.

"Oh. Yes, the hottiee. What's his name again?" Ino said, pale blue eyes lightening up at the mentioned gorgeous male.

"Sasuke." As Sakura said the name. It has been over a week since their last encounter (which still made her blush when she thought of it sometimes). It somehow felt right on her lips, "Yes. It's Sasuke."

"If Sai and I aren't engaged, I'd totally hit that hot specimen." Ino replied squealing like a teenage high school student while she wiggled her sharp blonde eyebrows.

"Stop that. You look like an idiot!" Sakura laughed before she stretched her legs from their Indian position. She close the Neurology-related book after placing a flag on a specific page.

"You know, you should totally hit on that guy!" Ino laughed, "I mean, the world _is_ ending forehead and you're still a virgin!" She gave an unladylike snort to her best friend and the pinkette rolled her eyes in return as she took another gulp of coffee.

"Yeah sure, he's attractive." Ino almost celebrated at this, "But I don't know. I mean, if he's my type or anything. I like brainy guys, you know. And I don't really know relationships at all." The pinkette laughed at this while her blonde friend gave a soft smile.

"The world will end, live to the fullest," She smiled at the blonde, "Forehead."

"About my parents," Sakura started changing the subject about relationship- or the lack of it, "I plan to go with the military's next operation on Kobe as a doctor, of course!" She gave a small laugh but quickly vanished at the sight of Ino's gaping and disbelief painted on her lovely face.

"Oh my goodness."

* * *

"You're home." Sasuke greeted to his older brother, whom he found cooking in the kitchen when he arrived around 7 P.M at their house. Itachi wore a plain white apron, navy green shirt and black trousers. He motioned his younger brother to sit and wait on the chair by the dining table and wait. Sasuke took off his navy blue leather jacket, leaving him in a

"So how is Naruto?" Itachi asked as he placed a plate of tempura on the table.

"Still an idiot, got drunk today." Sasuke replied recalling how the idiot looked even more stupid muttering how Hinata's the best woman in the world.

"Too much celebration?" Itachi asked once again as he placed a bowl of steaming beef curry. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Too much idiocy." He replied and watch Itachi placed two cups of miso soup.

"Not surprising. Did you leave him alone?" Sasuke stared at Itachi before shaking his head. He remembered leaving Naruto to Shikamaru. Or was that Shikamaru? He can't recall but he's positive that the Dobe will live.

"No." Sasuke replied, "Don't you think it's too much?"

"Oh, is it?" Itachi wondered as he stared at the table and Sasuke. He took off his white apron and sat across his younger brother.

* * *

"A friend of mine wants to join in your team's next mission on Kobe," Itachi said, as he waited for Sasuke to pick a _damn_ movie. His younger brother was taking too long. ' _Picky as ever'_ Itachi thought.

"Aa, I found it." Sasuke pulled it out from the stack and turned to Itachi, "Who?"

"Sakura." At the mention of her name, Sasuke smirked although small, Itachi never missed. He observed his younger brother whose demeanor somehow lighten up.

"What she's planning to be a soldier now?" He can tell that Sasuke was a bit amused. Itachi gave a small sigh, he knew his brother well. ' _Poor woman._ '

"No, just a part of the medical team." Itachi replied and waited for his brother to put the CD on their player. He laid on the charcoal gray couch while he took an extra futon for Sasuke.

"Hn. Why?" Sasuke asked and sat on the futon, letting his legs rest. He changed to a pajama and took off his shirt (too lazy to pick), showed off his well toned body.

"She's from Kobe." Itachi replied and that made Sasuke even more silent. They both know the situation in Kobe; it hardly passed the initial defense, so they were going to try again, "She's worried for her parents."

It took a minute for Sasuke to make up his mind. Sasuke knew it was dangerous and unpredictable. Even though she'll be part of the medical team, there is a high chance she might go looking for her parents. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he placed an arm on the sofa patiently waiting for the movie to start.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You still have a few more days before returning." Itachi stated giving his younger brother a small smile while patting his shoulder that caused Sasuke to shrug it off.

* * *

The next morning Sakura and her team found themselves in their usual spot in the office, only this time, there were shouts and papers flying almost everywhere. Voices practically shouting at one another, the thick tension and frustration in the air hung around and enveloped the group.

"They moan like that because of Dysarthria!" Ino raised her voice at Kabuto, a bespectacled male scientist, few years older than her. He was keen on posing his own opinion, forgetting about them, _again_. Ino crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a lab coat over her blue horizontal striped white shirt, an acid-wash denim pants and a plain white Vans slip-on.

"How do you know it's even Dysarthria?" Kabuto demanded as he gave Ino a frown, the blonde glared in return. He was wearing a collared shirt, navy denim pants finished with an army green Converse; grayish hair in a ponytail as usual. He looked like a normal civilian person if not because of the lab coat and a black clipboard with MRI scans and different body parts.

"I'm not saying the _disease_ is literally Dysarthria!" Ino huffed, giving her purple clipboard to the man, handing her research, "What I mean, is that Dysarthria is part of that _disease!_ " Kabuto took it with a painstaking reaction featured in his face before going to his table to study it.

The pinkette doctor watched the scene unfold in her sleepless bright green eyes. This day, she wore a baby blue v-neck sweater under her lab coat, black skinny jeans and same shoes as Ino. She rolled her eyes walked over to Shizune's table, a woman in her late 20's. A brunette woman, wearing the same lab coat over a lavender dress that hugged her waist.

"Here's mine." Sakura handed her a folder. Shizune, with a bit surprised took the folder and skimmed the files. Sakura patiently waited for what seems like an eternity. Shizune's hazel eyes smiled along with her lips. Sakura felt happy, the sleepness nights they had endured can finally somehow help.

"Guys come over here!" Shizune called them over. One by one, they gathered to form a circle and waited for the brunette, the-second-in-command doctor to say something. Shizune took a deep breath before beaming at them,

"Sakura gathered different diseases related to the _disease_." Shizune said handing the folder to Ino, who gave a thumb-up to the pinkette and grinned her way. Sakura gave a smile.

"So what then?" Kabuto asked, albeit impatiently.

"We could study each of this diseases and create a cure." Shizune beamed and everyone in the room agreed, even Kabuto, "We'll start with the cure of each disease and try to formulate one. Now, go." Shizune said and they all nodded.

Soon, room was filled with different books of various authors, publications and notebooks. The room though, still had shouts of commands and flying papers.

* * *

"You need to sleep." Itachi greeted to the small woman, whom he found in the old cafeteria eating instant ramen as late lunch. The petite woman smiled back, the bags under her eyes were getting heavier every hour that passed, or so she thinks,

"We're looking for a cure." She gave a light laugh and motioned him to sit down across from her. Itachi gave a small nod and took his cup of hot water from the machine. He took the steel chair, and sat across from her. He pulled out a teabag he took from home and submerged it to the hot water.

"You've been for six months now." Itachi replied giving the tired pinkette a small smile. He watched Sakura finished her noodles and drank from her mint green mug. Itachi then, sip from his oolong tea.

"Well, I think we're getting there." Sakura replied, her dull sleepless eyes darted to the open window that showed the clear view of the building's backyard, fenced and nothingness., "If not, then, we'll try our best for vaccines."

Itachi gave a nod and indication that he respected her opinion. Silence followed them afterwards for a few minutes or so. Itachi spoke, after finishing his tea,

"You should have dinner with us." He smiled at the young woman, "My brother will be glad to have you."

* * *

REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :)

I know it's short. I'm keeping a certain pace. I promise an SS interaction next chapter.

also, check out Coat of Arms ;)

signed,

Schneewittchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**IKIGAI**

 _The reason for being;_

 _The thing that gets you up in the morning_

* * *

Sakura blinked at the older Uchiha's statement and it took her a whole three seconds for his words to sink in her mind. She blamed her lack of sleep and hunger got in her mind before her cheeks blushed. She gave a small laugh and replied,

"Sorry. I didn't catch that fast." She continued as the raven-haired soldier nodded, "I'd love to but I – we still have so much to do."

It was Itachi's turn to give a small laugh. "Some other time, then."

They spent their whole late lunchbreak speaking about the disease, other cities and prefectures that survived and had fallen due to the disease spread out in Japan. Itachi told her that the disease spread out to the continent – the whole world probably and how they tried to contact the armies of the other close countries. Sakura gave out her opinion from time to time, until

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked, her green eyes pleaded. In instant, the soldier became serious and gave her a nod for her to continue what she had to say, "I don't think we are going to find a cure."

She finished with a half-smile and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. She did not wait for Itachi's reply as she continued. "I mean, most of the zombies' limbs are you know soft, _detaching_ sometimes and some of them are, like, literal skin and bones."

"So, you're thinking of making a vaccine instead?" Itachi asked as he pondered what she said. It was true, out there the infected people walked aimlessly – corpses that went for the innards of the living ones. It was horrible and scarier than the horror movies he watched when everything was normal back then.

"Yes. Immunity. Prevention over cure." Sakura explained using her chopsticks to emphasize her point word-per-word in the air. She slumped back against her seat, "I won't stop until I get it, Itachi-san."

Said soldier gave a smile of his own, and patted the hair of the petite woman in front of him.

"Good luck. Please do so."

* * *

It was around five o'clock when the younger Uchiha went to the medical building and this time no guards had blocked him from entering the facility. He wore his black combat boots and black pants. His top was a navy blue hooded unzipped jacket over a white shirt. He walked inside after he saluted the men at the gates. He did what he remembered, went to the elevator and pressed the desired floor. There was no elevator music or anything. Just plain silence. He waited for a minute or two until the elevator door opened.

The medical team's members were so engrossed in whatever they were doing and the younger Uchiha thought they may be something new about the disease spreading. He saw the pink-haired doctor from the corner of the room made her way to her booth with stack of thick books that she carried. Deciding not to greet her, he turned to his brother's make-shift office. The white door greeted him; he knocked twice before twisting the silver doorknob open.

"You seem so late," Itachi greeted him, did not bother to look over from the reports he was reading that moment,

"Hn. We didn't agree on the time." Sasuke replied and took the seat adjacent to his brother's table. He took a file from the envelope he bought and handed the gray folder to his older brother,

"This is for Kobe mission." The younger of the two stated, "We'll be called in two months, Aniki."

With this, Itachi sighed and did not meet his brother's eyes. It clearly hinted that something was troubling the older Uchiha. Sasuke observed his brother, anticipating his reply.

"Well, I have to tell Sakura to be faster then." Sasuke raised at a fine eyebrow at this, _Faster at what?_

As if Itachi read his mind he replied to him, "Her team is trying for a vaccine. More specifically her." Sasuke felt hope then, a chance for immunity from the cruel and unfathomable world outside.

"Is she a wonder doctor?" He can't help but ask. Itachi gave a chuckle at this.

"Would she have gotten this far?" Then he handed the folder back to his brother before he stood up and took a few steps to the cabinets to take another folder for reviewing. Sasuke wondered what the pinkette did to have gotten this _far_ in the medical field. He certainly didn't see her face in the newspaper for ground-breaking research or discovery.

"If you'd like to know her, ask her on lunch or dinner tomorrow." Itachi teased and laughed when his younger brother glared at him like no tomorrow, "I mean she hardly eats and I'm sure she hasn't slept."

"What that gotta do with me?" Sasuke scoffed and stood up, taking the envelope with him. He asked with an irritated voice, "Are we gonna get coffee or not?"

* * *

She stared at her white wristwatch for the third time of the night. Her bright green eyes became duller and duller every hour that passed by. She looked at her notes as she almost consumed the university notebook of information, chemical formula, and some post-it sticky notes. She read books after books while she wrote in her notebook.

"Slow down," She heard the voice behind her and gave a small sigh. _I don't have time for this._ Then she noticed the cup of coffee settled on her desk; suddenly she felt grateful. She swiveled her chair, turned to the person who gave the coffee. Then she saw him, looking attractive as ever as he ran down a hand through his gravity-defying hair.

"Itachi told me to give it to you." It was his voice that broke her out of reverie. She half realized that she had been staring. _Oh gods, do I even look like a human being right now?_ She blinked for a moment before she replied with a small smile,

"Tell him my thanks, then." She watched him took the not-so-empty seat, where her other books sat beside her. She bashfully took the books and settled them down on a space of her desk. Sakura wondered why he was there, sitting beside him and most of all, she wondered why she stopped doing her work.

"The operation for Kobe is in two months." He simply stated and crossed his arms against his lean chest. ' _I have two months_ ' Sakura's inner voice echoed. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose deeply. The raven-haired man waited or the woman's reply after he asked,

"Are you sure you're going to come?"

Sakura's tongue clicked, "I'm sure. I need to." She let out a smile.

"Well, we'll see more of each other then."

Sakura fought the heat that threaten to rise in her face. She sipped some coffee, though it burned her tongue, she didn't mind. _I think I'm looking too much to that statement._ She fought for a moment in her head while she drank her coffee,

"Is that a bad thing?" She tried to keep herself from being awkward.

"Not at all, doctor." He gave a small chuckle and taught the girl was amusing. He never met a lady who didn't fawn over him like a piece of jewelry or meat - whatever the thing that shines their eyes. He could see through her though, she was debating in her mind. It was too obvious for him,

"It's actually a good thing." He smirked.

"Um… that's good to hear." She replied unsure. _Don't be fucking awkward, Sakura._ She nodded and let out a small confident smile, "Likewise, Uchiha."

" _Uchiha Sasuke, get your ass over here."_ The older Uchiha's voice rang from Sasuke's radio. He took it out from the attachment on his belt and sighed,

"Yes. You fu-"

" _Not nice to cuss in front of the Lady,"_ Itachi laughed embarrassing both his brother and the doctor.

"Well, seems like duty calls." Sakura stated and watched Sasuke stood up from the swiveling chair. She waved her hand, "See you around, Uchiha."

"See you at lunch tomorrow, Haruno." He flashed her a smirk, the one that almost – _almost_ took her breath away because it almost looked like a smile. His pearly whites shown off from his pale thin lips, before he turned to make his way to his brother's office.

 _Wait, what lunch?_ Her eyes widened at his statement and before she could reply, he was gone. She blushed when he was far away from her. She shook her head from her imposing and assuming thoughts. She sighed and decided to take all of her stuffs to her room below. She wouldn't get anything done if he's bound to tease her again for the night.

 _I don't even know lunch time anymore._ She huffed.

* * *

Took me a while to upload, FF kept on rejecting.

Hope you enjoyed. :)

P.S. I don't even know why I'm updating, this fic barely has followers hahaha jk


End file.
